Wicked Games
by Draconian Dragonfly
Summary: What happens when Jane starts seeing a hooker in secret? What happens when she starts taking drugs? What happens when she quits her job, moves away from her family, and does everything in her power never to see them again? What happens when she joins the dark side of life?
1. Daddy Jay

**A/N: Why hello there. Just so we are clear. This story will eventually be Rizzles. Not right away, but, eventually. So if you don't like two girls together? Then hit the back button immediately. Still here? Awesome! I will do my best to update once a week. As a human being (least as far as you know) I am far from perfect, so if I am ever a little late I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Edit: I have been informed that this Jane is very Dark/OOC. Also, there will be rough sex in this chapter. **

The life she had come to live, the actions she was taking. She didn't like what she was doing, she didn't like who she had become. However, she was compelled to do it. It was as if she truly had no choice in the matter, she needed to survive. To the next case, to the next time she had to sit through an awkward family dinner.

With her heart chained up, and her scars hidden under her jacket, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. The money in her pocket was as hot as the devil himself; it felt like it was literally magma that was about to seep out of her jeans and run down to the floor.

Jane Rizzoli was a decorated Detective; homicide division. Yet, when those green eyes met hers, when that freshly blow-dried hair came into view, when the hooker before her smiled like that, Jane knew she couldn't turn back. She needed her like she needed air. Those eyes, that smile, so like the one she could never claim as hers. She was nothing more than a substitute, but she was a substitute that Jane had come to need, for her very survival. This woman before her had become one of the two reasons she didn't eat her gun at the end of the night.

The person before her could easily be Maura's doppelganger. Same green eyes, same smile, same facial structure. The only real difference between the woman was that the twenty year old hooker was not a natural blonde, she was a bottle blonde. Jane knew, that as a cop, hell, as a human being, she should be helping the woman off the streets, instead of turning into her customer.

Once again sunday night family dinner had been a tortuous event for the detective. The woman she loved was dating another person. Worse, was Ian had asked Jane's help, as Maura's best friend, to help him pick out the perfect ring for Maura. She had refused, claiming she wouldn't know about that sort of thing. Be that as it may, she knew it was only a matter of time until he popped the question to the girl Jane herself could never have. Only a matter of time until Maura said yes.

Ian has asked before dinner started, making sure that no one other than Jane and himself had heard their conversation. He'd lied smoothly when Angela and Maura asked what they had talked about beforehand, as the two had never been close. He had simply said he had been asking about baseball, hoping that if he knew more about the sport that he and Jane could become better friends. The people at the table had eaten it up like candy.

The vibrant red organ that pulsated the blood throughout her arteries was already broken. It had been for a long time. As Jane always had known the saddening truth that Maura didn't love her as anything but her best friend. Could never love her like Jane so desperately wished she did. Yet, it continued to do it's job, painfully so.

Boston would lose its 'best homicide detective in twenty years', according the newspaper headlines, when Ian placed a ring on Maura's finger. Seeing how when that happened Jane simply wouldn't have anything left to live for, and she wasn't sure if her heart would simply stop all function in that moment, or, if she'd have to eat her own bullet.

Halfway through dinner she simply couldn't take it anymore. Generally she at least made it through to the end, but she needed to get away. So she'd slipped away, claiming that she was tired and didn't feel well. Jane kissed her mother's cheek, told her she'd text her how she felt in the morning, and bolted. But she didn't direct her car towards her apartment like she had told everyone she was going to do.

Instead she had slid into the ATM, pulled out the max amount, four hundred cash, and headed to the hotel room she knew so well. To the one place that made her feel alive, to the one place where she felt like maybe everything would be alright. The one place that made her feel loved, even if it was a lie and wouldn't last through the night. Patty was always ready for her, always wanted her.

"I missed you Daddy Jay" Purred Maura's hooker of a doppelganger, directly into Jane's ear as she wrapped her arms and legs around the woman in question. "You're early tonight" and she was. The woman rarely got to the place before eleven on any given night. It was barely eight.

No response dropped from Jane's lips, instead she allowed the woman to kiss her neck as she carried the smaller woman into the hotel room that acted as the place Patty lived full-time. After dropping the bleach blonde onto the bed Jane tossed some cash at her, before dropping herself onto the couch.

Their lips would never touch, kissing was strictly forbidden. That didn't stop Patty from trailing kisses on other parts of the Detective's body. Jane allowed Patty to straddle her lap, and unbutton her shirt, she relaxed under Patty's touch, but she didn't want sex quite yet. She knew that Patty knew that as well.

The hooker had been seeing Jane on a regular basis for several months, no matter what, every sunday night the woman she knew only as 'Jay' would show up, cash in hand. Sometimes during the week she'd get a text, saying to clear her schedule and jump a shower, that she was on her way. Patty always obeyed those commands. Without complaint.

General clientele, at least as far as Patty's record, had been male, but when Jane hadshowed up one night. Claiming to be the 'Jay' who had emailed her about an appointment she'd let her in. She couldn't turn down the extra cash that Jane threw her way. And after a few sessions she came to understand, and accept, that Jay would never hurt her without her permission, she respected the hooker. And Patty appreciated that.

Knowing the truth that she was only a stand in hurt Patty, but she'd never let it show. She'd come to trust Jane, liked her, liked her real bad, more than she should. That didn't stop her from giving the woman what she needed. Even if it meant that the only name to escape Jane's lips when she was in Patty's bed was 'Maura'. The hooker would have prefered her screaming out her streetname, Lollipop, over another woman's. Even when she'd gone as far to tell Jay her real name it had only ever been Maura's that she had cried out when she came.

After slowly taking off her clothes as she rubbed up against the woman's lap who she was straddling. Patty glanced into her eyes. She could see the pain in her eyes, and the scars that lingered there. She leaned down and kissed her breasts that were now on display to the world, she wanted to prolong this phase for just a few more minutes.

Dark eyes bore into her green ones, and Patty knew that Jane could take no more teasing. She wanted what she wanted, and she wanted it now. The prostitute sighed before pulling the baggy out of her bra. She held back a wince as Jane's eyes brightened, the anger that was previously there draining at the sight of the thing she craved more than she craved Patty's body.

White powder shined nearly as bright as Jane's eyes as she snatched the baggy from the half-naked woman on top of her. Patty knew she was becoming addicted, but she didn't care. Not if it meant that Jay kept coming back to her. Jane lurched forward, Patty was quick enough to land on the cushion next to her rather than falling ass first into the coffee table.

Once the cocaine splashed against the glass of the table it was separated into a few lines, Jane eyed it like one eyes your dream car, or the woman you simply adore. It most certainly did nothing to help Patty's self esteem that the woman she liked looked more hungry when it came to drugs then when it came to her assets.

When the first line was snorted Jane let out a large sigh of relief, before taking a second. She leaned back, and pulled Patty onto her lap. Finally allowing her hands to roam the bleach blondes body. The bra was tossed to the floor. Now that she felt good, she needed to feel even better. And that was where Patty came in.

Drugs and prostitutes. Two things that a good cop, especially one like Jane, should have never gotten into. But, after the first fuck, after the first hit, she was hooked. It made her feel alive, when nothing else would. Everything else in her life seemed to be killing her slowly. Two things she shouldn't be addicted to, but she couldn't help but go back for more.

High, horny, and still just a bit heated, Jane was ready for action. She grabbed Patty roughly, and carried her to the bed. She slammed her down into it, she crawled on top of the woman. Giving her that look, waiting for Patty's reaction. Would she say no to her demands tonight? Or would she allow her to do as she pleased?

"It's alright. Please." Patty breathed as she grabbed Jane's hands and moved them to her neck. Jane complied, moving to her knees and sitting on Patty's stomach. "Daddy, I need it. I need you"

Jane couldn't understand why sometimes she needed to hurt Patty, she felt bad sometimes, but Patty always let her do it. Almost always, and Jane appreciated that she let her do it. And she loved it when she called her Daddy. She had the go ahead, so she began to squeeze Patty's neck. Tighter and tighter until Patty was red in the face. Releasing the woman's neck before she could pass out. She bit down into Patty's breasts, leaving bite marks, as she waited for the woman to regain some semblance of breathing.

Any way that Jane touched her Patty loved. She loved it, because, in those moments she was all Jane's. In those moments, Jane was hers too. It didn't matter if it was rough, it didn't matter if it hurt so bad she cried, it didn't matter if she was left bleeding, or with bruise marks that lasted a week. All that mattered was that she was Jane's for that time.

She wouldn't lie, the best times with Jane was the times when she was loving, when it was slower, but those times were always the worst. Those times only ever happened when she was drunk, and she threw Patty face down so she couldn't see her face. The bad part of those times was Jane would then crawl into the corner of the room, and cry until well after Patty was asleep. When she woke up the woman would be gone.

It didn't matter to Patty how they had sex, and it never would. As long as Jane came back, as long as Jane came to her, because no matter what Jane did, whether she used the strap on until she was raw and bleeding, or bit her until she needed stitches, she had never cum harder then when Jane fucked her. Never felt more loved. Even though it hurt that when Jane fucked her she was really fucking Maura, what mattered to Patty was the fact that Jane was pleasing her. Making her cum, touching her. Loving her, even if only physically.

A sense of emptiness hit her as Patty felt Jane cum, she'd whispered Maura's name once again. Her fingers still around Patty's aching throat, bruises had already started to appear. Both women were sweaty, and Patty was worn out. Jane had made her cum four times, and then she felt the taller woman's fingers jam right back into her throbbing opening. She winced, but god it felt good.

Jane's dominant hand didn't leave Patty's throat until she knew she had made the prostitute achieve orgasm once more. She let go, admiring the bruises while also hating herself for causing such marks. It was a love and hate relationship when it came to her handiwork. She crawled off the bed.

Masterful was the only way Patty had come to describe how quickly Jane always managed to get dressed in less than thirty seconds flat. The woman's jeans and blue button-up shirt was pulled onto her frame, and she was already tying her shoes. Patty had hoped she'd stay, but she knew it was a worthless endeavor. Jane only ever stayed when she cried, or was too drunk to drive home.

"Jay, please, just stay. I'll make it worth your while" Worthless endeavor or not, she had to try. The annoyed glare Jane shot her shut her up, and she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. The emptiness that came with Jane's departure already leaking into her system.

"I'm taking some for the road. I'm out. Ox and coke. I'll throw down some extra green on the table" Jane huffed as she grabbed a few little baggies from Patty's hiding spot. She didn't wait for the girl's response before she was out the front door, while simultaneously dry-swallowing a pill.

White powder spilled onto her shirt as she sucked up the substance into her nose from her car key. She hadn't managed to make it into her apartment before she had needed another hit, so before trekking all the way up the stairs she'd decided fuck it, she'd have one now. She wiped what she could off her shirt before she sighed and locked her car.

Today had been overly rough. First the fucker had the fucking stones to ask her if she would help HIM pick out a ring for the woman she LOVED but could never have. She clenched her fists as she tackled the stairs. Then he had gone on to give Maura 'Fuck me' eyes all through dinner. At this point all Jane wanted was to get into her house, get her dog outside, and then hit up once more before passing the fuck out, and trying to forget the events of the day.

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you stick around, please, let me know what you thought. See you guys soon. **


	2. Leaving

**A/N: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did I would be rich, and the duo would be together. And casey would be dead. **

All Detective Rizzoli had wanted to do was manage to get her high ass up the stairs, stumble into her apartment, get her damn dog to wizz, throw on her favorite baseball jersey, take another hit and then take Jack with her to the bedroom and drink herself to sleep. As it was, it was past midnight, and her shift started at eight. She grimaced at the thought. Jane knew she was going to have a killer hangover in the morning.

Unable to suppress it, a groan escaped her lips as she flung open her apartment door. There, sitting at the counter, was the one woman on earth she both wanted to see with every microfiber of her being, and the one woman she hoped to never see again. All rolled into one perfect specimen of the female body. The detective wasn't sure which route would be more painful, never seeing her, or seeing her every day with someone else.

"When you left you stated that you felt ill. We were worried, so I came over. When no one answered I thought perhaps you were too sick to open the door, I let myself in to find you missing. Worried about you, I stayed. And yet you arrive home, in what appears as good health, and are covered in hickies." Jane rolled her eyes at Maura, and made a beeline for her fridge. But her path was quickly curbed by Maura's frame.

Discovering that there was absolutely no way that she was going to get past the Doctor Jane crossed her arms, and shot a glare at her house intruder. She was past her boiling point with her little attitude she was throwing, and she most definitely didn't need someone to check up on her. Jane didn't need anyone. An angry expression settled onto Jane's features.

"My my my, is the infamous Maura fucking Isles guessing?" Jane sneered as she continued her eyeball assault on the woman before her. Maura's eyes glanced down, seeing the white substance that littered Jane's shirt, and her upper lip. Questions began to form as she eyed the untested substance.

"Absolutely not. I never guess, I am merely coming to a scientific conclusion considering you missed two buttons, skipped another, your belt is unbuckled, jeans unbuttoned, and your shoes are untied." Maura retorted, before adding "What is all over your shirt?"

"Donut" Jane snapped, it was the first thing she could think of that was slathered in white powder. Maura seemed to consider this information, and accepted it as truth. She didn't take into consideration the detective's dilated eyes. "Tired Maura. I'll see you tomorrow, promise"

Maura decided dealing with tired, grumpy Jane was just too much hassle at that time of night so she finally allowed Jane to stalk past her. She left with a sigh, and a promise to herself to figure out why her best friend had lied to her, and her family. And to figure out where she was sneaking off too, and more importantly, who she was seeing.

Despite the fact that Jane had promised to see Maura the next day she hadn't gone into work. When Frost had stopped by to see if she was sick he found the place was empty, void of all and any possible thing it could hold. She answered any text sent to her with an 'I'm Fine' at about five pm that night. The following day she didn't even respond, annoyed with people's persistence.

Instead of texts at five PM Cavanaugh got a messenger. With a letter of resignation. Jane Rizzoli's resignation. He couldn't believe what he read the first three times, disbelief pulsating through his system. He couldn't comprehend why the best damn detective he'd ever met, himself included, would just abandon work like that. Cavanaugh wished he could toss it out, but it was legal, and he knew Jane. He knew that the messenger probably dropped off a duplicate with human resources.

Booze, coke, and to never wake up again. That was what she wanted, and nearly being caught on drugs by her best friend, the woman she loved but could never have, had finally given her the push she needed to just leave it all behind and stop hiding who she had become. Jane could care less if she solved a case, didn't want to be a cop anymore anyway. No, she needed a new life. A life where she could be who she needed to be. A life where she could be the person she'd never allowed anyone to see.

Not wanting to even go back to her apartment she'd paid a company to go in and box everything up, and move it to storage. She'd taken to living in a motel room until she found a better place to be. It'd taken only three hours for her shit to be moved. She still owned the apartment, but she sublett it, and the person living there only had an account number where to send the damn monthly rent.

Angela was in tears, and she didn't understand. All they knew was that wherever Jane was she didn't want to be found. They should know, after they'd interrogated her new renter her mother had received a text from Jane. One sentence. Clear cut. It almost seemed like a warning, and Angela re-read it all the time. 'Stop looking don't worry I'm fine as long as you stay away'. That was it. That was all she had from her daughter after her disappearance.

Catching a cheap little apartment was more than easy. She found one three blocks from Patty's motel room. It was only a one bedroom, and it was in a seedy part of town, and graffiti littered the halls and the outside, but it was a place to be for now. And it would be somewhere easy for her to score more drugs. Plus, Jane was tough, and people could sense that. No one would dare to fuck with her.

Planning wasn't Jane's strongest suit, but she made sure she came up with a good one concerning her future. She'd been brought in a few times to try and pin something, anything, on the Lucioni family. But they were harder to pin something on than Doyle and his gang. She knew getting to the head of the Lucioni family was out of the question. His favorite son? Now he was someone Jane could get to. Work for. Befriend. And that was exactly what she did.

She'd been hired when she beat up the security on the way to his office above the club he owned. Once in front of him she's dropped some coke on his desk, and snorted it right there. She'd shoved out her hand afterwards and declared herself his new head of security. Told him she was an ex-cop, and she was gunning to be his right hand man. Lucioni's favorite's son's jaw had dropped, as he stared at her.

Antonio 'Lil Tony' Lucioni took her hand in his and shook it vigorously as Jane passed him her resume with a smirk after her declaration. He had been looking for a good man to protect him, and help him out. Who better to show him what to do then an ex officer of the law? And, she most certainly wasn't a Narc. He could tell that by the drugs she'd done, and the line of six beat up men on the way to his office. Tough, beautiful, italian, and certainly an asset. He couldn't let her go.

First order of business for Jane was too teach Tony's bone-headed minions how to deal the blow, and batman, without getting caught. And how to spot a cop a mile away. She even tipped Tony off the second day there that the two newbies his boy Frogger had brought in were cops, and Frogger was most likely a CI. She saved his fucking ass, and he was ever grateful.

It was no accident she'd gone for a mob guy. No accident she went for the Italian mob. They were strong. Really strong, they were even stronger than the Irish mob. They just kept on the down end of things better. Making sure their skills weren't so noticeable, or traceable. Like, for instance, they didn't kill with an icepick nearly every god damn time they killed.

Besides their strength, she was also full italian. Which, in the italian mob, was a damn good thing. And, she knew Tony was dabbling in drugs. She also knew that the way he was going he was going to find himself on the wrong side of Iron bars. Meaning, he needed someone to save his ass. That someone? Could most definitely be her. She got drugs for dirt cheap, she was getting paid six times more than she made in a damn week as a detective, and she gained recognition among Lucioni's father's men. Three birds, one stone.

To Tony Jane was his fucking messiah, his personal christ. His lifesaver. Without her he was certain he would have gone down the toilet, as he'd already been circling the drain when Jane had tossed him a life jacket. She helped him keep everything under the radar, she kept the cops out, along with their traitorous confidential informants. He wouldn't trade her for anything, not even when his own father had asked for her to be on his security detail.

Since his brother owned Patty, well, he made sure the hooker was always available for Jane. Not that he allowed the hard-headed, genius, head of his security team know such a thing. He was sure he'd be coldcocked for being too soft. Tony treated his men well, and after three months, he treated Jane better than he treated his fucking penis.

Four months, that was how long since she had seen her family. And she couldn't care less. She was finally happy, and she hadn't been happy in so long. Jane wished she'd escaped her shackles sooner. All the money she could ever want? At her fingertips. Anything she asked for she was sure Tony would give her. In fact, there wasn't a single thing she thought Tony would ever deny her.

Days were spent waking up, driving to Tony's, getting him out of bed. Working out with him for two hours, and then making sure nobody fucked with the man she had sworn to protect and serve. She did hate when he called her his personal detective, she always gave him a swift slap to the back of the head for that comment. When she dropped him off, or when a man she trusted took over, she'd look over the workers. Or vet the new ones should some pop up.

Grooming. Tony knew it, and he appreciated it. While he was his father's favorite son, he knew he had three living brothers to contend with. And ever since Jane had become his own personal detective he'd been getting more of his father's attention. And approval. Which was a good thing, Tony wanted his Daddy's throne. His ticket there? Was Jane.

The two full-blooded italians were more than co-workers. More than that guy that needed to be protected, and his human guard dog. They had quickly transcended a working relationship, the relationship they had now was that shared between brother and sister. And neither was ashamed to call the other their best damn friend.

They snorted blow together, got piss-drunk, played video games, cheered for the same teams, and would use the same hotel room when fucking some random person so Tony's dad wouldn't find out he was boning some random guy rather than Jane or some chick. They were as thick as thieves, and nobody could get between that.

Jane's family. Korsak, Frost, Maura, hell, even Cavanaugh. Missed her, wondered where she was. Her tracks were well covered, and what Frost could do from his own laptop was limited. The family understood why he decided against looking further when Frankie outright said that if they found Jane that the woman in question would most likely shove a gun down their throat for impeding her privacy.

Cavanaugh added that if he used department equipment internal affairs would be down his ass sooner than you could say 'I A'. So, solemnly, they waited, hoped, prayed, some to gods they didn't believe existed, that Jane would just show back up one day. Or at least let them know why she'd just up and left like she had.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Want to burn it with fire? Let me know no matter what your thoughts are. Thanks for reading this far, and if you want to stick around the next chapter will be out within the week. **


	3. Questioning

**A/N: The story is a bit time jumpy. I tried to make it as smooth as possible, buuuut. I ain't perfect. Far from it. **

After six months with no contact it had been pure luck that Maura had gotten lost in a different part of town, and had spotted Jane's personal vehicle. The same dent in the left passenger door, the same fifty or so red sox bumper stickers that littered her back bumper and trunk. Maura had never been happy to be forced into a rental car in her life. Let alone have to drive through a less than savory part of the city.

Thankfully for the doctor Jane seemed oblivious to the fact she was, indeed, being followed. The doctor, intelligently, kept some distance until the elusive ex-detective pulled into some rundown shitty looking apartments. Never before had Maura had to put the driving skills Jane had spent many weeks teaching her.

The doctor full heartedly believed that under circumstances Jane would have been proud of her tactics, let alone not getting caught. And possibly, in the future, the italian might even find the fact that the woman she taught to people had used those skills on her herself. Once she pulled into a rundown excuse of a hotel Maura parked far enough away she wouldn't be noticed. Maura watched as the woman jogged up the stairs to the second floor, before banging angrily at one of the doors.

Heart sinking Maura watched as a young, beautiful, woman answered the door with a seductive smile. She immediately latched her vampiric lips to Jane's neck. The italians response was quick, she grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the door frame. The muscles of her back straining against her tight black t-shirt. Under any other circumstance Maura would have swooned of the sight of the woman's back muscles against such tight, near see through material.

Many times in the past Maura had stared too long as the woman worked out, or changed. Committing her every movement to memory. She couldn't help it, Jane was Jane, and Maura wanted to know her like no one could. Needed to. She knew all of her quirks, all of her tells, and this. What she was seeing? This wasn't right.

This sort of behavior, it was nothing like the Jane that Maura loved, the Jane that Maura knew. Never, not once, had Maura ever have suspected that Jane was into violence. In fact, Jane had always loathed violent tendencies. With disgust and bile swirling in her gut she watched on, watching how the woman literally begged her to squeeze tighter. Jane complying immediately.

It was easy for Maura to tell by the way her arm muscles tightened, and Maura had never hated her ability to read lips until now. Seeing the woman beg, and plead for Jane to hurt her. For Jane, or Daddy Jay as she appeared to be saying, to fuck her until she couldn't feel anymore. As the two went into the house something fell out of the italians back jeans pocket.

Against her own judgement Maura slipped silently out of her car, ascending the stairs slowly and carefully so she wouldn't be caught, not that she thought their (there) was even a slim chance of Jane giving up fucking the woman and coming back outside. Once she was at the second floor she raced as quickly, and quietly, as possible towards the baggie. Grabbing it with her bare hands and shoving it deep within her jacket pocket. With speed and skill she didn't know she had the shaking woman raced back to her car, and peeled out of the skanky hotel.

The sounds of a woman screaming following her down the stairs as she went. Maura had no idea what type of screams they were. Whether they were screams for help, for someone to save her, or if they were simply for more of whatever Jane was dishing out to her. However, considering what she had seen of their interactions she assumed the woman wanted it. So, she hoped she was right. Because Maura didn't have the heart to interrupt, because she wanted to deny that anything sexual was going on between the two. For her own sanity.

"I was with Jane the other night" Maura announced two days later at the usual Sunday night family dinner. Angela dropped her fork and looked up, shocked at the woman's words. "Alright, that came out wrong. What I mean, is I saw Jane, but she didn't see me. I. Followed her." She amended.

"My Janie? Was she alright? What was she doing? Does she looked like she's been eating?" Angela demanded, not angrily mind you, but demanded nonetheless. Spitting out questions like fireballs. Tommy rocked his son, hoping he'd stop fussing and go to sleep so he wouldn't have to leave the room and miss out on this vital conversation. "What happened?"

"As you know Ian hadn't taken my rejection very well. Having taken a baseball bat to my car. So I was driving the rental, so she didn't realize I was the one following her. Jane entered an motel room, not her own considering she had knocked. What followed seemed to be the start of a sexual interaction" was stated as plainly as she could manage.

Despite the seriousness of the news they had just learned about their good friend, sister, partner, and otherwise family member the guys couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Jane getting laid by anyone. She was tighter wound then anyone they knew, they could only hope that whomever was unwinding her did a good enough damn job. And that, if they did it well enough, their sister would come , and the way Maura called what she did to Ian a rejection was just hilarious.

"Maura, the man asked you to marry him. Now I am not the smartest guy okay? But that's a big deal. You told him that while you appreciate his presence you did not, and could never, love him. That you keep him around for his usefulness and pretty physique, the same reason you kept your car. You basically just said 'Hey dude. My car and you? Same deal.' I am in no way surprised he smashed that beauty up." Tommy defended lightly. He hated Ian, he thought he was a stuck up prick, but still. You don't call a man a car after dismissing his proposal.

While the woman knew that using department equipment for personal use was against the rules she had snuck samples of the pills Jane had dropped into a case file of a man who had overdosed, and had a plethora of drugs on his person. She felt guilty for such an action, but, her guilt was slightly lessened by the fact that he'd been a drug addicted, drug dealing rapist.

The results of the tests were on her desk when she arrived on Monday morning. Shocked by what she saw a hand came up to cover her mouth as her eyes clenched shut. Wondering just what Jane was doing with MDMA pills. A mixture called 'Batman' on the streets of boston thanks to the symbol imprinted onto the pills themselves.

Try as she might to come up with a reason for the woman to have them Maura couldn't think of any plausible ones that didn't point to her selling, or using, them. As much as she wanted to deny it, they were in fact Jane's pills. Maura couldn't figure out any reason Jane would ever have them; and she wanted to tell Frankie about it. However, she knew that was a deadly idea. The entire Rizzoli clan was worried enough about the still missing woman.

Five weeks, and three days later a bleached blonde with hazel eyes made it across Maura's slab. With three different drugs still in her bloodstream. Ligature marks around her neck showed many months of strangulation, several bruises, both old and new, also littered her entire body. None of that had been the cause of death, the woman had died because someone had seen fit to shove a knife into her heart.

When the first blood test to try and identify the woman came back tainted a feeling of deja vu and dread hit the medical examiner. Her prints came up under the name Patricia Dee McClain. Patricia's blood proved her to be Maura's half-sister. On her father's side. First Collin, and now this woman.

Prostitution, drug, drunk and disorderlies, and petty theft filled the woman's impressively long rap sheet. Worse was, this was the woman she had seen with Jane. The woman Jane had grabbed around the neck, the one she was sure had been sleeping with the ex-detective. Making Maura wonder if she had also been the woman's dealer, as well as her customer. Maura wished she could have wiped the woman's face from her memory, wished she didn't know Jane knew the victim.

"We have a hit on the fingerprints that were on the body" Susie chang said slowly, stumbling over her words. And dread flooded Maura's system. Jane knew the victim, were her prints still on the body? "Two sets. The first to" The technician paused. "Jane Rizzoli, the other to Corbin Thomas" Her eyes clenched shut. How could she protect Jane from this?

Within forty-eight hours Jane had been caught. However, it was as if the woman knew they were coming. They had found her off of a 'tip' from a donut shop. In a completely different part of town then Maura had seen her in, not that Maura would ever mention that. It had been Hanson and another beat cop who had been closest to go in and get her. She'd thrown her coffee out, and held out her wrists. Hanson had apologized as she'd cuffed her. Procedure.

The big boss himself was the one who was interrogating Jane. Though the woman sat across from him like their (there) was nothing big going down. Answering his questions calmly, rationally. Jane hadn't killed Patty, and she even pointed out that if she had she sure as hell wouldn't have made it this easy for herself to get caught. The comment hadn't appeased Cavanaugh.

"Rizzoli!" He barked. Frustration showing on his reddened face. "Prints, your prints, were on the body! Someone had been choking her, not two days prior, to her murder. There were drugs in her system. What in the hell were you doing with that woman" He demanded. He was annoyed with the route the conversation had taken, and even more angered at Jane's calm demeanor.

"From what I have heard the woman was a prostitute. Perhaps she did drugs to dull the pain? Maybe a client of hers got off on choking, maybe she needed to be choked as a way to have some control over her life? How should I possibly know. As far as my prints go, I could have met her at the supermarket, or perhaps I offered her help to get off the streets. I don't remember. She does seem a bit familiar, but beyond that, I got nothing for you" Jane replied as she pretended to think.

In the end Cavanaugh had no choice to let her go. They had nothing on her but a single print on the woman's hand of all places. Head held high Jane waltzed out of the precinct. It didn't help that she'd stopped to hit up in the bathroom. She had been smart enough to wash the residue off of her face. Didn't need to be collared for coke mere minutes after being interrogated for murder.

The case ended thirty-six hours later when they found Corbin Thomas' body, bleached clean. It was clear from his body that he had been brutally tortured and raped with a crowbar of all things before he'd been drowned in the cleaning solution. A videotape of his confession had been left next to his body 'WATCH ME' in big block letters. No matter what Frost, or the techs, did to the tape there was no evidence anywhere of who his killer was, or where they could find him.

**A/N: So. What people killed Corbin? Will they ever be caught? Probably not, most likely no one will ever know who killed that scumbag. Though, it shouldn't be hard to figure out. Next chapter should be out by the 3rd. As always please let me know what you think. **


	4. Emergency Contacts

**A/N: Welcome one and all. Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far, and super thanks to gemilh who puts up with all my shit as write this. **

Once the Italian had left the precinct they couldn't find her again, other then that phone call from a patron of the coffee shop they had no leads on where she was, or what she was doing. Jane was very efficient when it came to not being found by anyone should she choose not to be.

For what seemed like the billionth time Maura was going through what she and the boys had been able to compile. Some information from her questioning and release, others from what little Frost had managed to dig up, and Frankie's frequent searching. She was about to reach for a midday glass of chardonnay when her phone rang, it was an unknown number. Hoping it was Jane she answered with a hopeful 'Hello'.

"Is this a Maura Isles?" Immediately the woman responded with a affirmative. "A Jane Rizzoli has been admitted to Mass Gen. You are listed as her emergency contact, she hasn't regained consciousness ju-" The woman had been unable to finished.

"Jane? What happened? Is she going to be alright? Was it an accident? Do you need her blood type and medical history? She is allergic to penicillin!" Maura rambled on, the phone had nearly slipped from her hand, and now she was worried she'd crush it with her death grip.

"Ma'am, please calm down. I am not at liberty to do anything but call you and inform you of her whereabouts. What I can say is that what she has been admitted for has been taken care of, and she should be waking up soon. She's going to be alright" Assured the woman on the phone.

That was a huge relief, she was still insanely worried, but knowing Jane was going to be alright made it a little easier to breath. She promptly got the information of where exactly Jane was at, and closed down everything in her office. Which she did in record time, on her way to run upstairs and grab Frankie she texted Tommy and told him to be waiting at the house with Angela when she arrived to pick them up.

It had been just a little over an hour when they arrived at the hospital, Maura tossing her keys to a valet without a thought of germs or any other such things that would usually have her in a tailspin. They stopped when they got to the doorway of room five-ninety-four, surprised to see someone was already their.

"Hey baby" Tony said as he squeezed Jane's shoulder lightly. Before pressing a kiss to her forehead and sitting into the chair he'd pulled to her bedside. Gripping her hand in his own. "Thought I told ya ta take it easy on the Bat" Jane laughed despite all the wires she was hooked up to.

Covertly the flabberghasted foursome watched from the doorway, not daring to even breathe. From the other end of the room the duo didn't notice them, at least hadn't yet. Their minds raced. Was this man her boyfriend? Why was he here? Why hadn't Jane called them themselves when she woke up. Frankie however, thought the man looked familiar, but his mind was too focused on Jane to recognize him yet.

"Don't you dare make me deck ya Tone. I'll be outs and back to work, probably before my vacay you made me take is up. You best tell my main boy that he so much as touches rabbit I'll fucking sock that boy back to the streets. Just cuz I ain't tapped that yet don't mean it ain't mind" Jane growled half-playfully as she tapped the man's hand with her free hand.

"What about me Baby?" Purred Tony as he brought her hand to his lips. "Can I keep her around, play with her a bit, just keep her warm till you come home to stake claim?" He spoke sweetly, at his words Jane giggled and rolled her eyes.

"That girls mine Tone, trust me when I say I know how to rid of your flaming ass. You know it as well as I do, now, get your ugly ass out of here and back to work. I know you are supposed to be in a meeting with big pops in twenty minutes"

Shaking his head the man stood up. Jane had his schedule down pat, and it was her week off to party as hard as she wanted too. He kissed her head again and patted her cheek before turning around. Immediately his eyes latched onto the intruding eavesdroppers. And angry look coloring his face.

Sensing Tony's distress Jane following his gaze. Her reaction was medically documented. Her heart monitor started beeping, all sorts of machines were making noise, and it was clear as day she was pissed the fuck off. Each second the beeps of the machines grew louder, and faster.

"Want me to make them leave? Or at least give you a BG baby?" Tony asked in a concerned tone as he crossed his arms. Eyeing the unknown people in the group. "They disturb you, so, at least let me give you something?" He said as he walked back over to the woman.

"Nah, I got this. You go get too big pops, then go grab Rabbit. Don't you dare forget to feed yourself or her." Tony chuckled. "Hey, you know how hard you work, and I don't want you eating alone. Two birds, one stone after that, come back and get me AMA" Rolling his eyes he squeezed her hand, then with a look of great disdain he walked past the foursome.

Within seconds of the man's departure they were surrounding Jane like vultures surround a carcass. No one spoke for a few minutes, no one really knowing what to do. Save for Jane, who tried to make them leave from the sheer intensity of her angry glare. Her arms were crossed, and she let out an air of danger that was even keeping her mother from touching her.

"It seems I made a vital mistake, I forgot to change my emergency information. I never was one for paperwork. No worries, my man will be my EC from now on." Jane snapped as she tapped away at a cell phone. "You will leave now"

"What the actual hell happened? Why haven't you come home? How'd you end up here? What was wrong?" Tommy spluttered. He was angry, confused, and admittedly scared. "Jane, you just disappeared. Do you know how scared we've been?"

"Accident. You know those things you got no control over? And it ain't nunya bizz what kind" Jane lied through her teeth. She was still mighty good at it, but Maura could still tell. "As far as home goes, I have been home. Just not the one you want me to be in" That wasn't a lie, and that stung the medical examiner.

"Don't you tell me that man was your, your husband" Angela shrieked as her eyes zeroed in on the plain gold band that adorned Jane's ring finger. No longer could the evil glare of death keep the woman at bay, she grabbed Jane's hand to inspect further.

Now, in reality Jane had won the ring in a poker match. It was really a wedding ring, or it had been before it was hers. Incidentally the only finger the thing fit on was her ring finger. Jane had liked it, it was simple and Tony had kept saying he needed to buy her some bling. While he hadn't been appeased by her choice of bling, it had shut him up when Jane's bling would always equate to simple and not shiny.

Devilishly Jane grinned brightly while giving a malicious look to her mother. She had a colossal sized wicked streak. She ripped her hand from her mother's grasp, still smiling she ran a finger over the ring lovingly. She was going to let her mother think whatever she wanted to think, and she was going to enjoy it.

"Well he does call me baby" Jane said letting her voice trail off, soaking up the shocked silence like a sponge. "And if he was, it wouldn't be any of your business anyways" Jane said, feigning innocence. She wouldn't let them know she was enjoying this little game.

"Seriously? Fucking seriously!?" Roared Tommy angrily. "How could you go and do that, go and get married without even telling us?" Came out as a whiney demand. The so called man even stomped his foot like a child, huffed, and crossed his arms. He looked like he did when he was eight years old and mad that Jane and Frankie wouldn't play with him.

"Last I checked Thomas I didn't need your permission to do as I pleased. Not yours, not your brothers, not your mother's, in fact, the only permission I ever need? Is my own. This is my life, not yours" Was Jane's annoyed response.

Open mouthed they just stared at her, words were plentiful in their minds, it was getting the words out of their mouths, not to mention knowing which ones to say that was the problem. Jane had been missing for months, a little over a half year, been connected to a prostitute who was murdered, and had run off and, to their knowledge, was married. This wasn't the Jane Rizzoli that any of them knew.

"We would like to keep you here a few days, as you well know" A young Doctor said as he strode in, looking over her chart again. Interrupting the thirty minutes of silence that had followed Jane's last statement. "However, we were told you requested to leave AMA. In fact, you've had us told many times" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, sorry, it's important that I am released as soon as possible. I will sign any documentation needed. Tony can pick me up, or send someone if big pops isn't done with him" Jane told the man, her whole demeanor picking up at the thought of release.

"While I can't force you to stay, I can see that it's a worthless endeavor to try and convince you to stay. I can have the paperwork here in soon. I was also informed you would like to change your EC?" The Doctor asked, glancing at the note the woman had passed him. "Ah, to an Antonio Lucioni."

Audible gasps left the mouths of the Rizzoli boys. Tommy's jaw hit the ground a nanosecond before his older brothers. The Lucioni's were a well known italian mob family, the worst kind. At least in the sense that nothing ever stuck, and rarely did they even have the ability to take someone in for questioning, let alone actually convict. As far as the law was concerned the Lucioni's were nothing more than simple mattress shop owners, even if anyone with half a brain cell knew better.

"Antonio Lucioni is correct, I would like the other name off the record. If Antonio cannot be found then Roberto Lucioni Sr. may be called in his stead. If that is all I would be most appreciative if you could escort these most unwelcome guests from my presence." With a sigh the Doctor nodded. This was his hardest patient yet.

Within five minutes the quad of people had been herded out of the room. Leaving Jane alone to think over her life, to think over what had happened to her. To think of how she didn't realize she had taken too much this time. Tony showed back up and woke her up gently, she had fallen asleep thinking. It was dark outside, but Jane didn't mind. She just wanted out of there, and she wanted to make sure she never had to see her old family ever again.

"I'll do it Tone" Jane said after she buckled her seatbelt. Tony had just pulled out of the hospital, carefully he glanced over at her. Raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Trying to figure out just what she would do.

"Alright, but uh, Jane, what is it that you will be doing?" Jane gave him an incredulous look. "What? Don't look at me like that!" He whined. "It makes me feel like I'm stupid for not knowing what you be talking about"

The detective turned head of security slash mob boss groomer rubbed her temples before she rolled her eyes. It was only three days prior that Tony had literally begged her to carry his child. His father, Roberto, the head of the Lucioni empire, had told his four sons that the first to produce a male heir would take over.

While she found that pretty fucking stupid to say considering the youngest was only sixteen, she could understand it on some level. Now the sixteen year olds girlfriend was knocked up, with a girl thankfully. Tony was gayer than anyone could imagine, but he desperately wanted that seat. And now that his little brother was out of the running, he had asked the one person he could trust with anything.

"His last name? It's gonna be Rizzoli" Jane said. Tony looked at her, and she looked back. Eyebrows raised, waiting for it to hit him. When it did she let out a yelp and clutched at her seatbelt, as Tony had swerved and squealed like a little girl on crack at the news.

**A/N: As always please let me know what you think. Via review, PM, or anyway you wish to do so. The next update should be out by the 10th. I do hope you have enjoyed, and will continue to ride this out with me. **


	5. Luca and Lachlan

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews. (good or bad). Thanks to gimalh who points out mistakes that id never see. Alright, read on!**

Coke. While Jane wouldn't say she had been addicted, but giving it up had been harder than she had thought. Within two months she was clean, much to her dismay, but her body was a portal. A portal for the future leader of the Lucioni family. The second Roberto Sr. heard she was pregnant she was moved to the main house, something none of the pregnant woman had been offered. In fact, he'd demanded it be done.

Head of the Lucioni line, Roberto Sr himself doted on her like she was the fucking queen. She had known, prior to insemination, that the guy had set up this whole pregnancy pact shit to see if his favorite son was gay like the rumors. Roberto sr, while a hard man, seemed simply overjoyed that he'd knocked up Jane. For a multitude of reasons, firstly she was full italian, secondly, he really did love Jane for some odd reason.

Part of the deal that had been struck between the two best buddies was that Jane was going to get half of the family money once Tony took his father's place. Not that his father would ever know that. That, and she was getting a really sweet house out of it as well. Rabbit would no longer be a prostitute. Well, in a sense she would be. Her only client would be Jane, as she was going to be a live in nanny for the child. Tony had already had her in classes since the moment Jane said yes.

Pregnancy was NOT what it was cracked up to be. First, everyone thought you were invalid. Sometimes Jane actually wanted to strangle the Lucioni men. And women. The grandparents too be wouldn't even let her go to the bathroom without watching her walk, then waddle, like hawks. They meant well, but she had virtually no alone time. That, and nine months with something kicking your bladder? Is no walk in the park.

In Tony's defence he was there whenever he could, making sure he didn't miss a single doctor's appointment. He truly was over excited for the little guy to come in the world, and god the party that he and his father threw when the sonogram of their little boy's penis had flashed was his permanent background for his phone. He was one proud papa. Jane knew he was a good man, and would make a good dad. If she kept him out of jail, and from getting killed that is.

After what seemed like a bedridden eternity Jane, and her precious cargo were walking out of the front door of the house towards the car while the Lucioni family and their minions were running about like chickens with their heads cut off, it was only when she shouted that if someone didn't drive her to the hospital that she'd drive her damn self that Tony and Roberto Sr had stumbled out of the front door and towards the car.

"I am going to fucking kill you" Seethed the italian who was clutching onto Tony's hand for dear life. "First I am going to cut off your god forsaken balls with a fucking butterknife slathered in tabasco sauce then" Her description of his impending demise was halted as she let out a scream, crushing the man's hand in her own.

There was nothing the man could do to keep from whimpering as he felt the bones in his hand actually break under her grip. He bit his lip, this was Jane's pain, Jane's day. The day his son was going to be born, that and his father was standing right outside. He wasn't gonna cry, no matter how badly his hand fucking hurt.

Despite Jane's descriptive ways of torturing, mutilating, and eventually killing him Tony continued to whisper sweet nothings and promises of relief and a healthy baby boy and all the things you should say to a woman in childbirth. Especially when it was your baby currently ripping its way out of their vagina. After what, for Tony, felt like ten days the room was filled with the wail of a newborn baby.

"It's a boy" The Doctor declared. Even though Tony knew that, he still breathed a huge sigh of relief. Sometimes those machines were wrong. However, it was a boy. A living, breathing son. The first boy born, meaning, he'd have his father's spot. He was the next head of the Lucioni family.

"Oh he best be" Growled Jane. "I ain't never havin' no mo babies. One is more than enough" Her angry face softened into a smile when the baby was placed into her arms. "His name is Luca. Luca Antonio Rizzoli" She said proudly.

Suddenly a horrible feeling hit her. And she let out a strangled groan. Her stomach was doing more weird, painful things. One of the nurses took the baby from her arms, and the Doctor began poking and prodding his way inside of her, she knew he was doing his job, but still, she didn't want no ones fingers in her nether bits at the current moment.

"Miss I need you to take deep breaths and get ready to push, the second" A nurse who came up to her face said as she grabbed one of her hands, as Tony placed his unbroken hand in the other. She wasn't allowed to finish whatever she was saying before she was being interrupted.

"The second what?" Screamed Jane as what felt like another contraction hit her. "This should be over!" She really should have taken the drugs, she glared at Tony. "I will kill you for this" She told him, for the billionth time that night. "Never will I forgive you"

"Did you not know you were having twins?" The nurse said awkwardly as Jane turned her glaring, scary, gaze back to her. Awaiting the answers to her questions. Jane stared at her with her mouth hung open. "Twins, so please get ready to push again"

"Twins?" Jane said in disbelief before another contraction rippled through her. The nurse nodded at her. "I am going to castrate you, and your entire family. Do you understand me Antonio?" She growled, she was pissed as fuck. She tried to lunge at Tony, but she couldn't in her current condition. Where did the second baby come from!?

Thankfully the second child was smaller than the first. Plus, he came out in under twenty minutes. That didn't stop Jane from nearly breaking Tony's good hand. Nor glaring at him, cursing his entire existence, and threatening to do even worse things to him then she had during the first birthing. In the end, she had a second perfect little boy.

"Two purebred Italian boys. Strong boys. Our boys. My father's going to be so proud. He even told Sebastian that even if his baby was a boy he wouldn't ever get the slot thanks to the mother being mexican" Tony laughed out as he looked at his black haired sons. "Their beautiful"

"Lachlan's so small" Jane cooed as she looked at the smaller baby in her arms. "I can't believe we didn't know about him, I am still killing your father when I get out of this bed" Jane purred at the baby. The father in question raised his hands in surrender and took two cautionary steps back as he hoped Jane was joking.

The house that Tony had purchased for Jane was a little over five miles from Maura's. Jane had been none too pleased, however the house itself was amazing and sat on just over five acres. The house was a full acre from the front gate. There was a pool in the backyard. Which Tony was having a porch, and wall, built around so it looked amazing, and would keep the babies out.

Three stories, plus a guest house. Jane had never thought she'd own such a thing. Their property was backed up to some woods, some of which was part of her property that had special markings, and a fence around to keep random people out. It was a dream come true to own a house as grand as the one Tony had bought for her and her sons.

"Only the best for the beautiful Mama of my amazing grandsons" Roberto Sr said as he showed off the house to Jane. "Such beautiful italian boys, from an even more magnificent italian mother" Rob was a good guy, a murderer and mobster yes, but a good guy nonetheless. "Wouldn't even let my son pay. Came out of my pocket. The wife and I are headed for Costa Rica in a week. Tony will be overworked for awhile. Make sure to bring Luca and Lachlan down every so often so he doesn't miss to (too) much you hear?" He told her.

"Wouldn't dream of letting him off the hook like that" Jane said with a little laugh. "I am still Tone's right hand man. He ain't gonna get nothing done without me. You know he tends to choke less I'm right behind him to back his ass up" She smiled as she spoke, while Roberto just chuckled and shook his head.

"I still stand by what I said. You should stay here and outta trouble. Luca and Lachlan are the only heirs now. They gonna need their momma, especially one as special as you. Hell if you was (were) my daughter, which you quite nearly are, I'd have you taking over stead of my Antonio" Roberto said as he patted her shoulder.

"True they need their momma. But they'll have me. I am great at my job. Plus, you and I both know that without me your favorite son is as good as doomed. He needs me, he still has to prove himself to everyone else. I'll train someone to be like me, but, it won't be right off" Jane promised. Squeezing the man's arm to assure him. The man didn't even try to deny Jane's claim that Tony was doomed without her, he knew it was one hundred percent fact.

The elderly Lucioni couple didn't make it to Costa Rica. On their way to the airport the car they were in had blown up. Tony's elder brother, Roberto Jr, had been angry that his father had left the family in his younger brothers hands and had sought vengeance. He wasn't very bright, not even as smart as Tony. He had been caught and put behind bars within a matter of days.

Now, Tony wasn't the brightest guy, but he knew who was. He'd gone to Jane, told her what he wanted, and she'd slipped him the right names of the people in prison who (were) more than willing to kill for the right kind of visits. By the time the twins were six weeks old Roberto Jr. had been murdered while in prison. Something the entire Lucioni family felt he deserved.

Something about Roberto actually killing his father and mother struck something in Jane. She wasn't ready to leave Tony on his lonesome, but she did decided she'd start training someone early so she could spend a bit more time with the twins before she fully retired. She decided on sixteen year old Frankie. Tony's youngest brother. He was the one who would take her spot, to be trained to think and react like her. He was smart, and much better suited for the job's required of him.

When Luca and Lachlan were a few weeks past their first birthday she 'retired'. When she wanted to she'd slink around, and she always made sure she was in the loop but she trusted Frankie. He was nearly as good as she was, and twice as determined as he wanted to be better than she was. Truthfully, she thought of him like a younger brother by the time he'd been fully promoted to her slot.

That didn't stop her from going in on a regular basis and barking him around. Jane had her money, she had her children, she had the house. Unless Tony actually needed her she was going to go in when she could spend her days with her children, the nights fucking Gina, which was Rabbits real name, not to mention the pills and powder that came into play the moment her boys were down for the count.

**A/N: Hope you liked, if you didn't, sorry. Anyway. Let me know what you thought, next update will be on the seventeenth. **


	6. Going Home

**A/N I really am sorry this is almost a week late. **

Time went on. Jane continued to have absolutely no contact with her old family. Spending her time with her children, which she honestly loved doing. She spent time with her 'little brother' Frankie Lucioni. Tons of time with her best friend, and the father of her sons, but she never spoke of, thought of, or saw her birth family. Or Maura. Thinking of Maura would be too painful, as even after all this time she loved her. She couldn't help it.

This wasn't her dream life, but it was still like a dream. Two sons who were beautiful, smart, strong, unique and who loved her unconditionally. A best friend who loved her above most things, and who was a great and tender father to their children. A little brother who was a great dad and uncle. This was a great life, at least as far as Jane was concerned. Hell even Tony's long time boyfriend was amazing with the twins.

It wasn't until Luca asked where his dad was that Jane realized the man was late that particular tuesday, which was odd. She was slightly worried. However she didn't think anything bad had truly happened, she would have been called and moved to safety immediately. So she buried her worry into her gut, and focused on the twins.

"Jane." Breathed out Tony as he arrived in the back yard about an hour later. It was clear from his face, and his tone of voice, that he was panicking. "Someone's been following you. I don't know by who, but you could be a target. They have pictures Jane. Of you, of the boys" Tony's gaze looked sadly at his sons.

"Woah, calm down Tone" She'd moved to place her hands on his shoulders. Her gaze moved to the twins, who were playing with no fear, happy as could be. Jane would do anything for her boys, whatever was going down she needed to know about it, and they didn't need to hear it. Or be afraid. "Gina, take Lock and Luca upstairs please"

After the woman had herded the children inside Jane dragged the scared man over to the table. Tony explained how Vinny had noticed cars following Jane about lately. How it had become serious. How they had been taking pictures, and how god damn terrified he was of losing the four people he loved most in the world. The people he would die for. Giovanni, his lover, Jane, and the two precious boys.

"I've talked it out with Frankie, and Giovanni. While we don't like the plan, and we know you won't, we believe the best action we can take is for you to spend some time at your mothers. Or your brothers. Just for a little while until I can figure out who this guy is, and who he works for" Jane's mouth was on the floor, her eyes narrowed into slits.

With the amount of money Jane had in her name, not to mention what she had access to through the Lucioni's, she could run to just about any country she could ever think of. Realistically she knew the man had a point. No one would ever suspect Jane Rizzoli of going back home. That didn't mean she liked it, but, rather than kill Tony for such a decision, she nodded her head at him. Surprising both him and herself. What it came down to was she would do anything for her boys. 

Even if they somehow figured out that she had, indeed, gone 'home' to her family anyone with half a brain cell would think twice. Frankie with his badge would make a fine deterrent to whomever was after her. Not to mention she was sure Korsak and Frost were still around. Three badges in total, three she didn't want around her, but three that would give Tony and his men enough time to find out why she was being stalked, and more importantly who was behind it.

"Jane" Came out as a strangled plea from her mother's lips as she opened the door. Maura's door. Jane still despised this idea, but it was for Luca, for Lachlan. Plus Tony had promised a rather large reward for going this route, and Jane would admit she was more than a bit greedy.

"Hey Ma. I need a place to crash, just for a little while. So, can you ask" Jane didn't specify, saying Maura's name would be too hard "and see if I can bunk in the guest house with you?" She had barely finished her sentence before she was sucked into a death grip hug, which happened to be the moment Maura arrived.

"You are family!" The two women said in unison. "Of course, we've been waiting for you for a very long time!" Angela finished, finally releasing the obviously awkward, and not wanting to be touched Jane. "Come in, come in. Please"

"MOMMA" Shouted a three year old blur as he escaped from the car and came barreling after her. A man quickly following after him. The man had caught the child, but not before Maura and Angela had seen the kid.

To say that the man's incompetence at keeping a young child in his car seat, let alone in the actual vehicle, annoyed Jane was like saying that a garbage dump had a slight smell about it. However, he was one of her most trusted men. That didn't mean she didn't want to smack the shit out of him half the time.

"Jeffrey!" Snapped the woman. "What did I say? I believe I said to keep him in the car. You are an incompetent fool! Wait until I tell Tony how you can't handle a three year old little boy" She crossed her arms and raised a brow at the man, she loved him but god. He could be just so. She didn't even know. "Put him down."

The big buff black man nodded. He looked like a little boy being told off by his mother as he gently put the squirming little boy onto the ground. The second Luca's feet touched to solid ground the little boy was once again racing at Jane grabbing onto her jeans with a grip envious of his grandmother's hug.

"Jeffy said we no bring Wade Momma" With a sigh Jane ran a hand through her hair before bending down so she was nearly eye level with her son. "Momma, gotta bring Wade." He sniffled as he clutched to her tighter.

"Honey I already explained this to you. We simply cannot bring Wade with us. Daddy is going to take really good care of Wade while we are away. I promise that Daddy will keep him safe, and probably feed him a tons of treats that he shouldn't" As she spoke she tucked his hair behind his ear.

"I want Wade now. I want to go home. I wants Dad!" Luca let his mother go so he could stomp his foot. It was almost funny watching him try to keep an angry face, but within ten seconds he was crying. Snot running down his face. "Get me Wade Momma. Please" He begged between tears.

"Jane. Is. Is that?" Angela couldn't finish the statement. Her mind was in overdrive, seconds away from short circuiting. Jane picked up her son, and stood back up. Placing him on her left hip, sending a look of aggravation towards Jeff. "Janie?" Angela tried again, but she still couldn't ask what was on her mind.

"Luca this is your grandmother. Ma, this is your grandson" That was all Jane had to say. Angela's eyes fluttered closed, and she was out like a light. The shock causing her to faint. Maura was barely able to catch her before she slammed into the floor. She was obviously struggling under Angela's weight, so Jane motioned for Jeff to help her.

Finally feeling out of the doghouse the big buff body guard carried the woman inside to the couch. Laying her down carefully before silently retreating back to the car, pulling out two suitcases, which he carried into the living room. When he reappeared a few seconds later he was carrying a second little boy who had obviously just been woken up. Jane dismissed him, telling him to make sure Tony took good care of Wade.

The house was silent save for Luca's sounds as he crashed a few hot wheels together, while the still unnamed twin clutched to his mother. His head buried into her shoulder. His lip quivering whenever Maura caught his eyes. For thirty-seven minutes this went on until Angela woke up, just as Frankie and Tommy came into the room.

"Luca, Lock, this is your Uncle Tommy, and your Uncle Frankie" Jane said softly to the little boy who was still in her arms. The two men stared open mouthed at who they saw in Maura's living room. "Come, sit normally my love." Jane carefully extracted her son's viper grip and moved him so he was sitting on her lap facing everybody.

Now, Maura had called the boys and told them that Jane was at the house. The reason they had literally dropped everything and raced over. Breaking several speeding regulations along the way. Frankie even might have used the siren on his car. The two men stared, Maura hadn't mentioned a baby. Let alone two! Two babies who were obviously her sisters.

"Two?" Angela said as she sat up. Her eyes wide, her brain desperately seeking to clutch onto some sort of information that just wasn't computing. She was certain had she been a robot her head would have popped off. "There's two?" And with that realization Angela was gone to the world once again.

"Unka Frankie is taller." Luca said matter of factly. "And he is cool, not as big, and he works with Dad. That's not Unka Frankie Momma." He eyed the man, his gaze strong. "Did Momma hit her head?" He wondered aloud.

"Momma" Sniffled Lachlan. "Uncle Ankie has booboo. And Uncle Ankie is not same. Uncle Ankie is Uncle Ankie. That's not Uncle Ankie." His words were more of a mumbling, like he was scared of speaking in the presence of the people he simply didn't know. Jane wrapped her arms around her little shy boy to try and sooth him.

"Ah. My little minions. You are both quite intelligent, and both correct. The Uncle Frankie you know and love is Daddy's brother. This Uncle Frankie is Momma's brother Frankie. So, you have two Uncle Frankie's" Jane explained before kissing the smaller twin's cheek. "Which, I think, is better than one. Though, the original is pretty hard to beat when he has Booboo"

Dinner was more than a slightly awkward affair. The adults simply didn't know what to say for the most part leaving Luca to be the life of the party, asking questions and demanding answers. After the initial shock he was more then excited to have two more Uncles and a grandmother to boot. While Lock was quiet, and had to sit on Jane's lap to keep from crying.

"You will stay in the main house for your stay. There is simply not enough room for all three of you and Angela in the guest house" Maura had stated as dinner near its end. Jane had been taken back, she didn't want to be that close, but she shrugged. In the end she was going to be where she didn't want to be, and she'd deal with it. As long as her sons were safe.

"Is Dad gonna come here to stay with us and be with us? Or is he gonna stay at the house or G's?" Luca asked as Jane started to carry him up the stairs. She had one boy on either hip. The living room grew deathly quiet, waiting for her answer. "If Dad comes, will he bring Wade?"

"Luca, I have already explained this. Daddy had to stay away for a little while baby boy. But he is thinking about you both each and every moment. He loves you more than he loves anyone else, he loves you just as much as I love you. We will see Daddy again, it's just going to be a little while" Jane said before continuing her journey up the stairs.

**A/N: To make up for being late I posted chapter eight as well. So. Click the next button LOL.**


	7. Interrogation

**A/N: Thanks to any and all who have stuck around this far. **

Knowing she was expected to go downstairs and actually wanting to were two very separate things. However, as she stared at her cuddling, beautiful, boys she knew she had to deal with it. Deal with whatever they could, and would, throw at her. Jane headed downstairs, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She had brought her own six pack with her, but had been pleasantly surprised to find that there was already a sixer, of her beer, in there. Taking a long drag from the bottle she made herself as comfortable as possible in the only available chair in the living room.

"Oh for the love of Bo, just start the interrogation will ya?" Had fallen from her lips angrily after five minutes of pure, and creepy, silence. "That's what you all want, so just get it over with. I am tired, I am cranky, and I really need to relax and that ain't gonna happen till I'm away from you all"

Like someone had just hit the on switch everyone started asking questions at once. At first Jane tried to decipher the never ending questions falling from everyone's lips, but it was quickly becoming apparent that it was an impossibility to hear them all let alone have time to answer them, so she held up her hands, trying to get them to shut up.

"Shut your mouths, she's going to answer" Angela said as Jane continued to struggle to get everyone to shut the fuck up. "Alright Janie, go ahead, tell us what we need to know" Jane looked at her with a 'what the actual fuck' look on her face

"I couldn't understand anything that was asked. So what we are going to do is you will all ask one question at a time. One per person. We will continue down the list. We will go in sitting order. Ma, Maura, Frankie, and then Tommy. Alright?" Though it came out as more of a command then a question.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable" Angela said, before thinking of what to say. What question to settle on. "Are the boys really yours?" She asked slowly, it might have been a stupid question, but maybe if they were adopted it had been recent and her daughter hadn't purposefully kept her from her for three years.

"Oh hell yeah" Jane said with a laugh. "They are the very last, like not in a billion years would I ever have more type of last. Finally understand why you complained so much. Didn't get no stretch marks. T made sure to rub cocoa butter on my stomach three times a day throughout the pregnancy and after the birth" was added with the shake of her head at the memory.

"After all this time, after what happened those years ago at Mass Gen. Why did you return? Why now?" Jane rolled her eyes at Maura, she couldn't help it. It was so not a Maura question. "We missed you so much." Her voice broke slightly as she spoke the last statement.

"Because the boys deserve to know their family, their whole family. Family is important for children, even if I didn't want to come back. If we are unwelcome, we can leave. Jeff can have us on a place out of here in mere minutes" Snapped Jane, a hefty bite to her tone. She didn't want to be here, and if she could, she'd leave.

"You're welcome, Ma would slaughter all of us and cook us for dinner if we ever said otherwise" Frankie said. "So, the boys, who is their father?" He asked, fearing the answer. The only man he'd seen his sister with, was a man he wanted dead. Or behind bars. He waited, heart in his throat, for her answer.

What Jane wanted to do was smirk at her brother. She knew what he feared, and she took pleasure in his fear, his pain. What Jane did was purse her lips to look as if she was annoyed with the question, she was silent for a little over two minutes, she knew, she counted. She wanted to make him sweat.

"I don't understand why that is the question you decided to ask, as their father is their father no matter the answer, but as promised I will tell you. Antonio Lawrence Lucioni is their dad" Was her reply, she had to keep from smiling as Frankie clenched his jaw, and his fists.

"My turn!" Tommy declared to keep his brother from saying something stupid. "So, what are their full names? Lock's kind of a weird one you know. Like. Lock. That's you know, a thing" He asked shrugging. Jane was surprised at the question.

"Luca Antonio, and Lachlan Angelo Rizzoli. I chose Luca as it is close to Lucioni, Antonio after his father. Lachlan I chose simply because I was fond of the name. Angelo was the name of Antonio's little brother who died when he was two. As they are my sons they got my name. Though, if either chooses to switch to his father's in the future I will have no problem with that decision" The look on Frankie's face was beyond priceless.

The eldest Rizzoli boy looked ready to punch a wall, or murder a man. Possibly both, and it was the only real pleasure Jane got from being back in this house. Back with the family she truly didn't want anymore, the family she wanted was busy trying to find out why she was in danger, and thus, she had no choice to be here. Not that they needed to know that. As Angela opened her mouth Jane sighed. Time for round two.

"Were you really married to that man? Did you divorce? Or are you still married? Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" As Angela spit off her questions Frankie's face grew more, and more, crimson. The thought of his sister being wed to a Lucioni making his head feel like it was going to explode.

"I believe we had a one question rule. However, I have never been married. The ring you saw on my finger four and a half years ago was one I won in a poker match. I actually lost that ring when I was pregnant with the twins" Jane said as she inspected her fingernails.

"That's a relief" Maura spoke aloud. "To your mother. She'd have been heartbroken if you didn't invite her to your wedding." That really wasn't why she said it, but it was also a truth so no hives erupted. "Jane, why did you leave in the first place? Especially without saying anything." Jane frowned.

While she had known the question was going to be asked at some point she had held onto the hope that it wouldn't come up. She really didn't know how to answer that. The truth was out of the question. While she'd freely admit she was a lesbian now, she wasn't about to admit that she needed coke and pills because she couldn't stand never having Maura as her own.

"I needed change" She decided to say as much as the truth as possible. "I needed. Something. Space. I was searching for who I was. Who I was meant to be. Luca, Lock, my sons. They need their family. So, if you choose to accept us, then we are back" Jane knew her mother would accept her, but she had to play the 'you might not want us card'.

"Will you do the right thing and help us bring the Lucioni family down" Frankie asked, his glare aimed at his sister. It was clear he was in full cop mode. His question pissed Jane off, and she clenched and unclenched her fists. Her rage at her brother apparent to all in the room.

Angela shrank back. As did Maura. Those two were both stubborn fools, and they were glaring daggers at each other. Jane looked ready to strangle her little brother, and Frankie looked ready to do the same to her. For several seconds Jane glared, trying to calm down. It wasn't working.

"The Lucioni family has done absolutely nothing wrong" She hissed. "If they had then the BPD would have put them away, or at least have evidence like they did on the Doyles. I will not be your mole. And I am fully offended that you dared to ask such a thing" Was spat at him. She jumped to her feet and continue to glare at him. He glared right back, just as enraged as she was.

What Jane wanted to do in that moment was take her fists and slam it repeatedly against his face. You NEVER threatened a Lucioni in front of Jane. Especially to ask her to be a mole? To bring them down. Jane reached her hand behind her back and under her shirt. Ready to grab the gun that rested there. She was on edge, and ready for a fight.

"Then you are a fucking low-down rotten Lucioni, not a Rizzoli! You bring shame to our name" He shouted at her as he stood up. "As a Lucioni, I can take you in right now" The detective brought out his cuffs. To intimidate his elder sister, as if Jane Rizzoli could be intimidated.

To say their mother was mortified with the way things were going was like calling a lion a kitten. In horror everyone watched as Frankie stepped towards his sister, ready to slap the cuffs around her wrists. Jane had always been faster than he had been, and time had not changed that. Within a millisecond her gun was level and aimed at his head.

"Reach for your weapon and I will pull the fucking trigger. You ever, and I mean ever, threaten me and I will walk away with no regrets. This time I won't ever come back. What do you think that will do to your mother? Do you want to be the reason I leave? My sons with me?" Her voice was filled with rage, promise, and truth.

No longer could Frankie say he knew his sister. This wasn't his sister, he didn't know who this woman was. All he knew was that his mother was glaring at him like he was the fucking anti-christ. If she had a gun he was certain it would be pointed at him. He dropped the cuffs to the ground and raised his hands in surrender. He sat down slowly. Jane huffed at him, accepting his surrender, then popped the gun into the front of her jeans.

"So who's Wade? A third son? Or like. Tony's other kid? Cause. Luca really wants Wade back. And it seems a safer subject" Tommy let his voice trail off and Jane laughed as she fell back into the chair. Tommy had always tried to end their fights growing up.

"Wade Boggs is Luca and Lachlans dog. Tone and I thought they should grow up alongside a dog. So we bought a AKC pitbull. He's really the most beautiful dog. An annoying puppy, even at three and a half, but he is the fiercest protector of his boys." Jane had wanted a doberman, but the pitbulls had been born the same day as the boys so it seemed like fate.

"Man. No way in hell anyone but you named that dog" Chuckled Tommy as he shook his head. "Man. You ain't changed too much have you? I bet you still got your red sox jerseys and wear it for luck each game" Jane shook her head at him.

Everyone was glad that Tommy was able to lighten Jane's mood. It was clear that she relaxed as her shoulders slumped a bit, a half-smile on her face. Tommy might be a screw-up, but he damn well knew how to calm down his family. As long as Frankie didn't do anything else that fell under the stupid category that is.

"You know it. What was a nine week old gonna name a dog? T wanted to name the darn thing Jolly Rancher. The name was vetoed immediately. And yeahup. The boys got their own jerseys too. My mini red sox fans" She spoke fondly of her children.

"I know you said that you were never married, but, Tony is the father right? So are you still together or did you break up?" Angela asked carefully, not wanting to rile up her daughter anymore. Or her son for that matter. They were both angry enough and she didn't need to add to that.

"Me and Tony? Nah man" Laughed Jane. "We are best friends, don't let their be any doubt about that. His daddy wanted him to produce an heir, you know to inherit the business, that mattress joint down on Main? So we decided to procreate together. The old guy was pretty adamant the baby be full italian. Tony's gay, I'm gay, it was a good idea"

"Are you serious? Seriously!? You come out of the closet now? Does that even seem like this could possibly be the right time for such things?" Frankie asked angrily. He was no where near surprised by the admission. Jane shrugged.

"What are you going to do for work, the BPD really can't take you back after all this time" Maura asked carefully, Jane shot her a crooked smile. If BPD only knew what she spent her time doing, and what she knew.

"I have more then enough money. I really don't need to work. Even if I could go back, I'm not sure I would go back. Luca and Lachlan are my life. Putting myself in dangerous situations really isn't high on my to do list. I have grown tired of my nanny, and training a new nanny is far too time consuming" Mumbled Jane. Thinking of the Nanny she had left behind.

Of course, truthfully speaking, the woman's ability to take care of the twins wasn't in question. It was the bedroom department that Jane had grown tired off. She'd been sleeping with a different woman, one of Antonio's bartenders, for the past several months.

"Money? How did you get your hands on enough money not to have to work" Frankie said, unspoken accusations in his eyes. He was digging himself a hole, one he wasn't going to crawl out of as far as everyone in the room was concerned.

Everyone just sort of shot a glare at him, even if for only a moment. Frankie didn't notice. He only had eyes for Jane. His brain on overdrive, trying to figure out how to flip her. To get her to give him what he needed to know to bring down the Lucioni family. If he took them down, he'd be a hero.

"Sorry to disappoint you Frankie. Roberto was so smitten with his grandsons that he'd left his life insurance policy to me. So, should anything bad happen, I could care for the boys. When they were born he had purchased me a house, it's actually only a few miles from here. His policy was rather large, and I have invested well. Everything perfectly legal" Frankie glared as she spoke.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them as the elder two Rizzoli children glared at each other. Still ready to jump at each other and turn Maura's living room into a wrestling arena. Jane knew she could take him down, but she also didn't need to start a turf war. Well, more then that she just didn't want to ruin Maura's things.

"I would certainly watch the twins for you if you ever wanted to work again." Angela offered, breaking the silence. "I've always wanted a grandbaby, and now I have two. I would love to spend time with them."

"Well, I have thought about it" Admitted Jane. "Of course, if I did go to work I'd probably do private security. Maybe even private investigations. Of course, should something happen. That would leave Tony with the boys full time."

Being at home was great, but jane liked doing things. While it wasn't smart to be Tony's right hand man anymore, it didn't mean she couldn't have a real job. Even a part time one, she'd make great security, and she was damn good at investigating crap. However, she wasn't certain about leaving the twins with Angela. It would make it so she didn't need another nanny though.

"No way in hell!" Bellowed Frankie as he jumped back to his feet. "I will never let that, that, that mongrel take them! If I had a say they would never see him again as it is" Frankie spat out the words like they were a poison in his mouth.

"Well you will find that it's in my very legally binding will that should I perish that Tony gets all parental rights to HIS children. He can choose to do with them as he sees fit. Piss my boy off after I die and you could never see them again. If I die and Tony doesn't want them, or god forbid, is dead. Then well. Frankie gets him" Her brothers raised an eyebrow, an overly pleased smile on his face.

"Let me reiterate. Frankie, as in my little brother in heart not blood, Francesco Lucioni, gets custody of both boys" The smile disappeared right off the man's face, a frown replacing it. He outright growled at his sister.

Everyone in the room were surprised the duo had managed not only not to physically harm the other, but that no blood had been spilled. It was the closest thing to a miracle that Angela had ever witnessed. She stood up, putting her hands against her son's chest and stopping him from attacking his sister.

"You can not be serious" The man shouted as he stopped. He wasn't about to hit his poor mother just to get to the thing that had infected his sister. As the woman before him was no Rizzoli, and from the looks of her, he began to doubt she ever was.

"Frankie while only twenty-two is a very responsible, hard working, man. His daughter Beatrice, or Booboo as everyone calls her, is only a few months older than the twins. The three are very close. He is a single father, but he stepped up and is a man. Tony and I did consider Allan, but he has been distant from the family since his son was born. Roberto Sr. was a racist and refused to claim his grandson. So out of those that they have grown up with Frankie is the best option. Not that i ever need to justify my actions to you" With that Jane stormed up the stairs, ending her interrogation.

**A/N: So. Bad news for some. Good news for others. I am not feeling this story at the moment. I mean, personally, I thought it was good. I loved writing it, and currently it feels like a chore. I am not abandoning the story. I WILL finish. I just need a few weeks to relax and ignore the hate for writing what I want to write. It's AU. And if you don't like it you don't have to be mean, you can simply not read it. To those of you who do like it, thank you so much for putting up with me and (hopefully) understanding that I need a break for a little bit. **


End file.
